In triple-play networks, a single network connection is used to provide voice (telephony), internet and TV connectivity. A single cable, often an optical cable is run to a customer's premises, e.g. a house, apartment, etc., and the customer then attaches suitable equipment (telephones, TV sets, computers, etc.) to this single connection. Such networks are becoming more common, especially in newer housing developments where the need to provide separate telephone, cable TV and Internet connections can be avoided.
In such networks, a cable is run to the customer's premises and connected to equipment that provides the functional connection for the various devices. This equipment is often known generically as ‘customer premise equipment’ or ‘CPE’. More specifically, as the equipment involves a switch function, it can be know as ‘customer premise switch’ or CPS.
In its simplest form, the cable connection to the customer premises is just that, a simple cable run into the premises. As many of the cable used are fragile, and to avoid hazard risks, termination units are often provided to secure the customer end of the cable. Where the cable is a fibre optic cable, these units are know as ‘fibre termination units’ or ‘FTUs’. In their simplest form, termination units are merely mechanical devices that secure the end of the fibre to a surface such as a wall, and provide a connector into which the fibre is connected and onto which the customer can connect appropriate equipment. More sophisticated FTUs can include functional elements such as a cable TV module to convert TV signals on the fibre into a normal antenna signal that can be connected to a TV.
One example of a CPS used with an FTU is the CPS 300 of PacketFront Sweden.
The problem with current CPEs is that they are either equipped with all functional parts to allow all services to be provided and so expensive if only part of the services supported are taken, or are unable to support services that are taken or become available at a later date.
This invention seeks to provide an apparatus that allows progressive increase in functionality without the need to incur large up-front costs.